Best Days of My Life
by Embrysgirl444
Summary: "Imprint you mean like wolf imprint?" I asked. "Yes I imprinted on you." Seth said. "I'm glad because I like you." I replied. He laughed which warmed me up.
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I moving?" I asked my dad. "To La Push, Washington to live with your Uncle Ross." My dad said happily. "But why?" I asked. "Because Whitney wants to have a honeymoon in Jamaica and I don't want to leave you here alone." My dad said with his stupid grin on his face. You see Whitney is my new step-mom. She only married dad though for his money. "Well I better go pack." I said to my father. "That's my Sydney!" He said. So I trudged up to my room and got out my suitcase. Apparently my mother, Jennie Black, was Billy Black sister and I was related to Jacob Black. My Uncle Ross is my dad's brother. Thinking about all of this I packed up my room.

"Bye dad love you." I told my dad before boarding the plane. "Bye sweetie." My dad said. Whitney did nothing but glare at me leaving. On the plane ride from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to La Push, Washington I read a book, played Angry Birds on my Iphone 4S, and started another book. When I landed I stepped out of the terminal and went to get my suitcase when a dark man approached me. "Hello miss are you Sydney Cordelia White?" He asked. "Uhm yes are who are you?" I asked back feeling nervous. "I'm your Uncle Ross." He said sounding like my dad. "Oh hi Uncle Ross." I told him. "Well Sydney you'll be staying with your Uncle Billy most of the time I have a big conference in Seattle so the house is yours but Uncle Billy can watch you." He said taking my suitcase and walking down the hall to the parking lot. "Uhm he doesn't have to watch me I'm 15." I told him. "Oh well OK." He said.

When we got to his small house went to my room. Pink walls, hardwood, purple comforter I could live with this. "Ok kiddo I'm off to work but Jacob and Collin will be by to keep you company." He said walking out the door. "Who?" I asked. Five minutes later and there was a knock on the door. I answered it. "Hi cousin!" A gigantic boy said enthusiastically. "Uhm do I know you." I asked. "Oh I'm Collin Littlesea your mom's twin sister's son." He said. "Oh." I replied. "I'm Jacob Black your mom's brother's son." He told me. "Oh well I'm Sydney White your dad and your mom's sister's daughter if that makes since." I told them. They looked at me for a minute and dragged me to there car. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Sam and Emily's to meet the pack." Collin said. "Oh ok." I replied. The car ride there was really weird and awkward but when we got there it was even more awkward. "Ok so here we are." Collin said opening the door for me. "Ok cool." I said walking inside behind them. When we got in there were tons of huge muscular guys and girls that weren't muscular much like me and two little toddlers. "Sydney this is Quil, Brady, Embry, Leah, Jared, Paul, Sam, Claire, Kim, Rachel, Emily, Nessie, and Seth." Collin told me. I knew I would get none of there names except Rachel she was my cousin. Everybody all of a sudden turned to Seth who was staring at me making me feel awkward and then everybody started applauding and slapping him on the back. "No fair." Brady I think that's his name said. Then one by one they all filed out of the house. "Hey I'm Seth." Seth of course said. "I'm Sydney." I said in awe. His deep brown eyes were caring and he was cute, but I knew he was not that into me.

Little did I know.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's POV

I just stared at her staring at me. I wonder what she was thinking? "What are you thinking?" I couldn't help but ask. Her face looking surprised and I regretted asking her. "Uhm nothing. Can I have a glass of water?" She asked me. "S-sure." I stuttered getting up. I walked into Emily's kitchen and got her a glass. When I got back into the living room her pale blue eyes looked up to me. I handed her the glass and she took it and took a drink. "Can I ask you a question?" She said. "Yes." I told her dragging the s. "Are we friends?" "If you want to be then yes." I told her smiling. "Can we take a walk."She asked. "Ya we can take a walk." I replied back. Sydney put the glass of water on the coffee table then started for the door.

We walked down to First Beach and we now are sitting on a bolder. "What's your favorite color?" She asked me. "Green." I told her, "you?" "Pink." She said smiling. She had the most beautiful smile in the universe. "What's you parents like." She asked after a second. "Well my mom Sue is really nice and my dad Harry is... dead." I told her looking at my hands. "Do you miss him?" She asked me softly. "Yes every day I do." I told her. "Well don't be upset."She said lifting my chin up. Her touch sent shocks into my skin. She must have felt it too because she pulled her hand away. "W-what j-just h h h- happened." She stuttered. "Uhm." I told her trying to make up an excuse. She pulled out her phone and made a call. "Jake can you pick me up I'm at the beach." She said into the phone. Dang dang dang. "You don't have to go." I told her as she hung up. "No I'm going I have to unpack." She said jumping off the bolder and started walking away. I jumped up and followed her. "I'll help you." I offered. "No it's ok." She said running up the beach and into Jake's car. Then they drove away. Shoot. I just stood there watching her drive away.

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted Sydney's POV to be in the next chapter. Review for more:)t**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean a lot. Here's chapter three guys! Enjoy:)**

Sydney's POV

On the car ride home from the beach I was really creeped out. The shocks that went up my arm from touching Seth chin scared me. The shocks weren't like rub your feet on the carpet and touch the doorknob. It was a good feeling like smelling roses. I know corny but it's true. "So what happened between Seth and you?" Jacob asked. "Well I touched his chin and he shocked me." I told Jacob my arms crosses. He laughed and then said, "he didn't do that you both did." "How?" I asked concerned. "He'll tell you one day." Jacob said and that was the end of that conversation.

Back at Uncle Ross's house I was watching TV when a strange feeling washed over me. I felt a longing sensation for Seth. I don't have any idea why but I did. I decided to text Collin for Seth's number. _Hey Collin it's Sydney. Do you have Seth's number? I f you do please give it to me. _A few minutes passed and a low _bing_ sounded. I lunged for my phone and checked it _Okay? 134-372-9806. _With a satisfied smile I typed in his number then entitled it with Seth3. What was I thinking I don't love Seth. Yet. So I erased the heart and put a smiley face. There that screams friends. I type a message. _I'm so so so sorry about the beach. Can we hang out?_ I waited for about 48 seconds (yea I counted) and same low tone sounds. _I forgive you and sure where._ I instantly typed a message. _At my uncle Ross's house. _Then about five minutes later there was a knock on the door. I slipped on my baby blue sequined Toms and opened the door. "Seth!" I blurted hugging him. "Hi Syd." He replied. We pulled apart and I blushed cherry red and said, "sorry." "It's ok." He replied.

When we were on the beach we asked each other more questions. "How old are you?" I asked Seth. "15." He simply replied. "You sure don't look 15." I replied. "Well I guess I had a few growth spurts. How old are you?" He said. "17" I said. His face paled which was weird since he was dark skinned. I burst out laughing. "What?" He asked sheepishly. "I'm just kidding I'm 15. Gosh you take things seriously." I laughed. Relief washed over his features. "When's your birthday?" I asked. "April 30. You?" "September 26." I replied. "That's nice. Your favorite flower?" He asked. "White orchid." I said thinking of it's sweet smell. "That's good to know..." He said trailing off. "Seth can I tell you something?" I asked him taking his hand. More shocks flew up my arm. Instead of being scared I smiled at him. "Anything." He replied giving me a warm smile. "Well my mom, Jennie Black, died when I was three and my dad never tells me why. Do you know?" I asked softly. "I don't cause I would have been three too. But you might ask Billy, it's his sister." He told me. "Ok but I was just hoping I wouldn't have to ask him." "I could ask him for you." Seth said. "Could you?" I breathed relieved. "Anything for you." He told me. I couldn't help it a sat up and kissed his cheek. "So do you have any more questions?" I ask. "Just one." "Yes?" "Do you want to hang out more after this?" He asked hopeful. "Definitely." I told him kissing his cheek again. I don't know why but Seth is someone I want to hang onto.

000

That night I was getting ready for bed when there was a tap on the window. _Tap Tap Tap. _I walked over to the window and opened it. Seth was right below. "Mind if I come in?" "Sure." I said smiling. He jumped up and into the house. "Hey." He said. "Hey, shouldn't you be you know in your house?" I asked sitting on the bed. "Yes I should but I don't want to." "Why not?" I asked. "Cause I want to be here with my friend." He told me. Suddenly I felt I wanted him here with me too and my cheeks flushed.

When I woke up I was snuggled next to something warm. I opened my eyes and Seth was there. Oh my gosh! Why is he in my bed. I looked down, good we both were still dressed. Slowly I untangled his arms from me and got up. I slide off the bed and sat on the ground and played Temple Run on my iphone 4s. "What are you doing?" A very groggy Seth asked. "Beating my high score duh." I said matter of factly.

**OMG sorry it's been so long. I hope I still have readers. Please review and read my story. Tell your friends. Tell your siblings. Tell the WORLD. Oh you might want to know what to tell people. Tell them to read and review my story and I'll read and review theirs. Oh and have a nice day.**

**~HaNnAh:)**


End file.
